


Chocolat

by KaiShouri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Francis Bonnefoy/Feliks Łukasiewicz - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Romance, frapol, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Oficjalne wydarzenia miały dla Feliksa jedną zaletę - nieoficjalne spotkania tuż po nich, szczególnie, jeśli rzeczone imprezy miały miejsce w polskiej ambasadzie w Paryżu. Bo gdzie indziej smakować najlepsze desery, najpyszniejszą czekoladę i zawsze chętne usta, niż w Mieście Świateł, które już dziesiątki lat temu rzuciło na niego urok?FraPol przelotny i przygodny o smaku czekolady, one-shot.
Relationships: France/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Chocolat

Porankiem świat zalała szarość i zimny deszcz; w jesiennej chandrze nawet trzy kostki cukru dorzucone do kubka z poranną, wypitą na dwa łyki kawą nie poprawiły mu nastroju.

Potrzebuję czegoś słodkiego, pomyślał nieprzytomnie Polska, wkraczając do gabinetu i kiwając głową wszystkim tym ważnym szychom i całej gromadce szych mniej ważnych. Na lepszy humor.

W przerwie skoczy do pobliskiej piekarni po gorące ciastko albo kupi pitną czekoladę gdzieś w automacie… Małe przyjemności w tym ponurym świecie, zaklęte w chemię ulotne radości, ciepło i słodycz, doskonała kombinacja na tą porę roku…

Ktoś nagle coś do niego powiedział i wcisnął w dłonie bilet lotniczy, wyrywając Polskę z półsennych, rozproszonych myśli.

– Lecisz dzisiaj do Paryża, do ambasady. Ja nie mogę, coś mi wypadło, a ktoś powinien się tam pojawić. Nic się nie martw, będzie na ciebie czekać taksówka, odbiorą cię z lotniska i podstawią pod samą ambasadę. Weź najlepszy garnitur. Masz się pokazać i ładnie uśmiechać, tyle wystarczy. Wieczór będziesz miał wolny, skorzystaj sobie.

Feliks zamrugał zdziwiony, ale polityka już nie było; umknął na korytarz, nim Polska zdążył przetworzyć usłyszane polecenie i mu zaprzeczyć.

Westchnął ciężko; nauczyli się, szczwane polityczne bestie, że jeśli chcą go w coś wrobić, to najlepiej zrobić to w poniedziałek rano, nim kofeina zacznie działać…

Zerknął na bilet. Miał dokładnie tyle czasu, by pojechać do mieszkania, spakować się, zjeść jakiś posiłek i ruszyć na lotnisko. W pierwszej chwili chciał wyjść z gabinetu i odszukać tego cwaniaka, powiedzieć, że ma inne zobowiązania… a potem dotarło do niego, gdzie leci.

Paryż... Uśmiech rozlał się na jego ustach.

Oficjalne wydarzenia, w których musiał brać udział, miały dla Feliksa jedną zaletę – nieoficjalne spotkania z innymi personifikacjami zaraz po ich zakończeniu. Piwo ze sztywnym jak kij od miotły Niemcem, mrugający okiem Finlandia, stawiający na stole butelkę przedniej wódki albo kolacja we francuskiej restauracji, sam na sam, zakończona w…

Spytał ściszonym głosem pobliskiego polityka, co dokładniej ma się dziać w ambasadzie, a gdy uzyskał odpowiedź, uśmiechnął się lekko.

Czarny garnitur, zdecydował, chowając bilet do kieszeni dżinsów. Nudny, ale konieczny… Do tego jakiś fajny krawat. I ta wysadzana szmaragdami, śliczna broszka, którą niedawno kupił, a która idealnie pasowała do jego oczu.

Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył szybko przez korytarz. Miał niewiele czasu; musiał jeszcze zahaczyć o drogerię, bo skończyły mu się ulubione perfumy.

Lubił wizyty we Francji.

Francja chyba również na to nie narzekał.

***

Ciągle miał ochotę na słodycze, ale póki co musiał zadowolić się tym, co podano mu w samolocie i lampką wytrawnego białego wina, którą uśmiechnięty mężczyzna wsunął w dłonie Feliksa, gdy tylko ten przekroczył próg paryskiej ambasady.

A więc wystawa fotografii; przemykał po pięknych salach, między tłumem elegancko ubranych ludzi, i udawał zafascynowanego zdjęciami Warszawy do tego stopnia, że ludzie z czystej uprzejmości nie przeszkadzali mu w głębokiej kontemplacji.

Feliks był świadkiem większości przedstawionych tam wydarzeń, a samą wystawę widział już kilkukrotnie, więc szybko stracił nią zainteresowanie, ale zdecydowanie wolał oglądać zdjęcia niż wdawać się w pogawędki z obcymi ludźmi.

Jego zadaniem było tu być i wyglądać elegancko, a nie bawić się w small talk, więc Feliks uważał, że wywiązywał się z niego znakomicie. Raz czy dwa nawet się do kogoś uprzejmie uśmiechnął i szybko znikł, nim ktokolwiek uznał to za pretekst do rozpoczęcia rozmowy.

Feliks miał własny cel dzisiejszego wieczora, a na samą myśl kąciki jego ust unosiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Ten jednak z wolna bladł, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę z upływu kolejnych kwadransów.

Pół godziny, godzina… Czyżby się przeliczył? Spacerował po ambasadzie spokojnym krokiem, obserwując tłum, ale nigdzie nie znajdywał znajomej sylwetki i nie słyszał znajomego głosu.

Szkoda, pomyślał w pewnej chwili, przystając w ciemniejszym kącie sali. Cała wystawa przybrała się w półmrok, bo większość lamp pozostawała zgaszona, nadając salom nastrojowy klimat i wyostrzając cienie na fotografiach, ale tu było szczególnie ciemno. Schowany za wysoką gablotą, wziął ostatni łyk wina i skrzywił się; wolałby słodkie, ale na bezrybiu…

Wystawy byłyby przyjemniejsze, jakby podawano na nich jakiś słodki alkohol, uznał, okładając pusty kieliszek na mały stoliczek i poprawiając przypiętą do klapy garnituru broszkę. Na przykład likier czekoladowy.

Od rana towarzyszyła mu ochota na czekoladę i na czyjeś towarzystwo, wyglądało jednak na to, że w obu przypadkach musi obejść się smakiem…

Może gdybyś chociaż spytał, czy Francja się tutaj dzisiaj pojawi, zamiast lecieć w ciemno… Polska potrząsnął głową, zaprzeczając własnym myślom i przyjrzał się tyłowi gabloty, wiedząc, że z przodu wisi urokliwa widokówka Wisły. Tył był mniej urokliwy, ot, zwykła dykta.

A jednak liczyłem…

– Ładnie dziś wyglądasz, Pologne – zamruczał Francis, wyłaniając się z przelewającego się między gablotami tłumu i wkraczając w kąt, który Polska zagrabił dla siebie. Stanął zaraz za nim; Feliksa natychmiast otoczyła przyjemna woń perfum. – Masz jakieś plany na wieczór…?

…właśnie na to. Uśmiechnął się chytrze do siebie, a potem uchylił warg; przez kilka sekund zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. Nie był głupi; doskonale rozumiał, co kryło się za tym głębokim, kocim wręcz tonem pytania.

I chociaż przyszedł tutaj dokładnie w tym celu, chociaż obaj znali niepisane zasady wieczorów takich jak ten… może jednak Francja niech się trochę postara, nim go dziś dostanie.

Obejrzał się przez ramię, spod zmrużonych powiek zauważając elegancki, jasny garnitur i odbijające blask najbliższej lampy spinki do mankietów, widoczne, gdy Francis nonszalanckim ruchem poprawiał kremowy krawat. W bieli, z włosami gładko zaczesanymi do tyłu i spiętymi na karku, z uśmiechem zadowolenia na wargach, przypominał anioła tuż przed upadkiem.

– Żadnych, a czemu pytasz? – spytał spokojnie Polska, unosząc lekko brew i udając, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Dawno nie używany francuski zabrzmiał dziwnie w jego ustach, albo może tylko mu się tak wydawało, Francja bowiem nie uczynił żadnej uwagi, by poprawić jego wymowę.

Szafirowe oczy zalśniły, a na pełnych wargach zagościł uśmiech; Francis wolnym, zmysłowym, a jednocześnie niewinnym ruchem opuścił swoje dłonie na ramiona Feliksa i przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Polska czuł powietrze wymykające się spomiędzy ust i muskające skórę karku, jakby w zapowiedzi nieodległych pocałunków.

– Nudno tutaj – mruknął Francis, sięgając dalej; opuszki jego palców zatańczyły na ostrych krawędziach wysadzanej broszki. Spodobała się, pomyślał triumfalnie Feliks, czując ciepło drugiego mężczyzny i przechodzące jego samego przyjemne ciarki. Zawsze lubiłeś piękno, żabojadzie…

Francis jeszcze raz przesunął palcem po szmaragdowych fasetkach, a potem wrócił rękoma na ramiona. Zadbane, ciepłe dłonie zaczęły je dyskretnie masować; Feliks przymknął oczy i odetchnął, czując jak jesienne ponure myśli odbiegają w dal w popłochu. Zdecydowanie tego było mu trzeba…

– Poszedłbym na coś słodkiego – Francis nie zaprzestawał odgadywania jego zachcianek. – Niedaleko jest przemiła kawiarenka, co ty na to?

Polska uśmiechnął się lekko, czując jak na policzki wkrada mu się zdradziecki rumieniec. Błogosławiąc ciemny kąt, w którym jak dotąd nikt ich nie nakrył – ale to mogło się lada moment zmienić, muszą szybko się stąd zmyć – obrócił się ku Francisowi i uchwycił jego dłonie.

Niech nie myśli, że już go ma.

– Nie rozpędzaj się tak – burknął ostro, ale nie uniósł wzroku znad klatki piersiowej Francisa. Biała koszula, doskonale dobrana i najprzedniejszego gatunku, podkreślała dobrze zbudowane ciało, posyłała myśli w niebezpieczne rejony wyobraźni… i wspomnień, bo Feliks w Paryżu bywał nie raz, i wizyty te wspominał zazwyczaj z poczuciem gorąca na policzkach.

– To ty teraz trzymasz mnie romantycznie za ręce – Francis uśmiechnął się chytrze, pochylając się nad nim. Polska po raz kolejny w swoim długim życiu przeklął własny wzrost, a potem puścił szczupłe palce. Francja zachichotał radośnie. – Jesteś uroczy, mówiłem ci to już, Pologne? A ta broszka… podaj mi proszę później adres jubilera, bo widzę mistrzowską robotę.

Polska jedynie prychnął; obejrzał się, by sprawdzić, czy naprawdę nikt nie zwraca uwagi na ich mało subtelną schadzkę gdzieś za gablotą, a potem uśmiechnął się w duchu.

– Dobra – mruknął, czując jak serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej z podekscytowania. – Zjeżdżamy stąd… Ale ty płacisz, nie wziąłem portfela. Wybierz jakieś miejsce, gdzie jest dobra czekolada do picia.

– Nie ma sprawy – Uśmiech Francji promieniał jak diamentowe żyrandole ponad ich głowami, które właśnie zalały całą wystawę ostrym światłem, budząc poruszenie wśród snujących się po ambasadzie gości. – Za hotel też mogę zapłacić.

Polska, wbrew swojej woli, poczerwieniał gwałtownie; z płonącymi policzkami ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie musiał; wiedział, że Francis podąża tuż za nim.

– Również mam ochotę na czekoladę – oznajmił Francja spokojnie, gdy otwarły się przed nimi eleganckie drzwi. – Podaną w sposób niekonwencjonalny, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli… – dorzucił, unosząc brew.

– Ty i twoje fetysze – wymamrotał Polska, potrząsając włosami. – Prowadź… Zmywajmy się stąd, nim się rozmyślę.

Więc rozpłynęli się w nadchodzącym zmierzchu i w paryjskich zaułkach, które sobą spowijał, szukając w swoim towarzystwie ciepła i słodyczy.

***

– Czekolada to afrodyzjak, wiesz? – powiedział Francis z uśmieszkiem na ustach, pochylając się ponad stolikiem. Smukły palec przesunął się po brzegu filiżanki Feliksa.

Ten odsunął naczynie poza zasięg dłoni Francji.

– Mówisz, jakbym tego nie wiedział – odparł spokojnie Polska. – I jakbyś kiedykolwiek tego potrzebował – dodał po chwili, unosząc brew w lekko złośliwym uśmieszku. – Z tego co słyszałem… nigdy nie potrzebujesz czegoś takiego.

Zaszyli się w kolejnym kącie – tym razem w przytulnej kawiarni, oświetlonej skąpo złotym blaskiem delikatnych, abażurowych lamp. Kelner, po otrzymaniu uprzejmej, acz jednoznacznej prośby z ust Francji, nie podchodził nieproszony i kierował gości do najbardziej odległych od ich własnego stolików.

– Pytałeś moich poprzednich kochanków…? – Francja sięgnął po łyżeczkę. Nabierając odrobinę deseru, spojrzał rozbawiony ponad wirującą ponad filiżankami parą.

Pachniało gorącą czekoladą i męskimi perfumami. Feliks z przyjemnością wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

– Nie, chwalisz się tym na każdej wspólnej imprezie – odparował, również smakując crème brûlée. Ten drań zna się na deserach, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy poczuł, jak krem rozpływa mu się w ustach.

To zadowolenie musiało odbić się na jego twarzy, gdyż Francja uśmiechnął się na wpół triumfalnie, a na wpół tajemniczo i znów pochylił w jego kierunku.

– Cieszę się, że deser ci smakuje – wymruczał. – Ale mam w zanadrzu jeszcze lepszy.

Feliks wywrócił oczami, ale na jego wargach zabłąkał się leciutki uśmieszek.

– Dostałeś kiedyś w pysk za taki podryw? – zapytał z ciekawością, owijając palce wokół filiżanki. Aromat gorącej czekolady uderzył go w nozdrza. Z rozkoszą pociągnął łyk płynnego aksamitu, obserwując reakcję Francisa.

Ten roześmiał się lekko i swobodnie odchylił do tyłu na krześle. Kilka kosmyków długich włosów umknęło spod upięcia, osiadło na szerokich ramionach i smukłej szyi. Świadom świdrującego go głodnego wzroku, Francja odpiął wolno guzik.

Kolejny. Polska natychmiast przeklął go w myślach i sam powstrzymał odruch, by zrobić to samo z własną koszulą. W tej kawiarni było potwornie gorąco… wszystko przez tę gorącą czekoladę.

– Być może – odparł wymijająco Francja. Wziął kolejny łyk swojego napoju i nie spuszczał z Polski wzroku. – Wolę miłość niż walkę – dodał jeszcze o ton ciszej, obserwując bacznie drugiego mężczyznę.

– Taaak – zaczął Feliks przeciągle. Odchylił się lekko na krześle, na moment zwiększając dystans między nimi dwoma. – Parę razy miałem się okazję o tym przekonać – dorzucił chłodniej, ciekaw reakcji. 

– Och, dalej jesteś na mnie zły?

– Być może – Feliks z satysfakcją odbił ku Francisowi jego własne słowa. Ten jakby na moment stracił pewność siebie; zaledwie przez kilka sekund jego koszmarnie piękne oczy zamigotały niepokojem, ale tyle Polsce wystarczyło. – A być może już przestałem.

Francja uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Co muszę zrobić, by się o tym przekonać? – spytał, unosząc brew.

Polska, by dać sobie czas, sięgnął po łyżeczkę.

– Myślę – szepnął, gdy w kokilce zostały już jedynie smętne okruszki. – Że możesz mi pokazać działanie tej cholernej czekolady.

Francja z gracją wstał z krzesła i cicho okrążył stolik. Feliks śledził każdy jego ruch spod przymkniętych powiek; gdy Francis zniknął za jego plecami, zacisnął palce na filiżance.

W paryskiej kawiarni było cicho i praktycznie pusto; kelner trzymał się z dala, a do ich kąta nie dobiegały żadne głosy nielicznej klienteli.

Sami wśród świata.

– Więc dopij swoją… – wyszeptał Francis, wyznaczając swoimi ustami dróżkę od karku do jabłka Adama. Polska, nieruchomiejąc z filiżanką przy ustach, lekko zadrżał z niecierpliwości i natychmiast przeklął się za tę wyraźną reakcję. – Jestem ciekaw, czy smakuje tak dobrze, jak moja.

Polska umoczył wargi w czekoladzie, odłożył filiżankę na nieskazitelny obrus, a potem bez słowa odwrócił głowę, pozwalając, by Francis przekonał się o tym już teraz.

***

Uciekli przed gwałtownym deszczem prawie w ostatniej chwili.

– To ten sam hotel, co ostatnio… – powiedział Feliks, mając nadzieję na zachowanie jakichś pozorów, gdy kroczyli razem po miękkim dywanie w kierunku drewnianej lady recepcji. – Myślałem, że mnie czymś zaskoczysz.

Francja puścił komentarz mimo uszu.

– Na jedną noc, kochanie – zaświergotał do młodej recepcjonistki, przechylając się przez ladę. Feliks był pewny, że Francis robił to specjalnie. Spodnie też miał doskonale dobrane… – Siódemeczka jest wolna?

Kobieta zerknęła na Francisa, potem na Polskę i z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach potwierdziła, że pokój numer siedem, ten z podwójnym łóżkiem i pełnym barkiem, oczywiście, zawsze czeka na pana Bonnefoya, jeśli ten postanowił zaszczycić hotel swoją obecnością.

Tyle po pozorach, pomyślał Feliks. Miał wrażenie, że z gorąca zaraz albo zrobi mu się słabo albo po prostu się spopieli.

Niech ten francuski paniczyk się w końcu wyprostuje….!

A zresztą, jakie pozory, zapytał sam siebie, obserwując, jak Francja przetacza wolno w palcach kartę-klucz do apartamentu numer siedem. Dwóch mężczyzn wynajmujących pokój z jednym łóżkiem, od zmierzchu do świtu, z których jeden z nich jest doskonale znany obsłudze…

– Przyjemnej zabawy, proszę panów – wypaliła recepcjonistka z niezdrowo płonącymi oczami, gdy Feliks stanowczym krokiem ruszył w kierunku windy.

– Zawsze jest bardzo przyjemna – Francis uśmiechnął się szeroko i dotrzymawszy kroku Feliksowi, znacząco otoczył go w pasie ramieniem. – Prawda, mój…?

– Mógłbyś jeszcze się wstrzymać…? – mruknął Polska przez zęby. Sam był równie chętny na czekoladowo-paryskie przygody, ale, na litość boską, wolałby, by nie zaczynały się już w holu…

Oczekując na windę – piekielnie wolna, pomyślał chaotycznie Feliks, niech przyjeżdża szybciej, nim zwariują obaj – Francis muskał palcami jego szyję i bawił się zapięciem broszki.

– Szmaragdy… piękne jak twoje oczy – Polska puścił mimo uszu ten oklepany komplement. – Spokojnie, mój drogi – Francis mrugnął do niego bezwstydnie. – Nic nie widzą, nic nie słyszą. To najlepszy hotel pod kątem dyskrecji, w jakim kiedykolwiek byłem. Nie znajdziesz się jutro na pierwszej stronie jakiegoś brukowca, zaręczam…

– Nie o to mi chodzi – westchnął Feliks; poczuł ulgę, gdy winda w końcu nadjechała.

Francja ruchem głowy oddalił boya hotelowego i weszli do środka. Nim drzwi się zamknęły, Polska sięgnął ku białej koszuli.

– Nie musisz… – burknął, mocniej zaciskając dłonie, nie do końca rozumiejąc, czy chce po prostu ją z Francji zerwać, czy może udusić zdobiącym ją krawatem. – Tak afiszować to, że…

– Nie ma nic złego w okazywaniu czułości przy innych, Pologne – wymruczał Francja, cofając się o krok, tak, by oprzeć się o lustrzaną ścianę windy. Dłonie zsunął niżej i zaplótł palce w szlufki spodni Feliksa.

– Jest różnica między okazywaniem czułości, a sugerowaniem wszystkim wokoło, że zaraz mnie przelecisz – prychnął Feliks, wywracając oczami. Podjąwszy decyzję, sięgnął do krawata, ale zamiast za niego pociągnąć, zaczął go rozwiązywać. Uśmiechał się. – Ta siódemka… jest naprzeciwko windy, dobrze pamiętam?

Francja roześmiał się w głos.

– Masz doskonałą pamięć – mruknął głębokim tonem. – Ale kto tu jest niecierpliwy, co?

Drugie usta były ciepłe i smakowały mleczną czekoladą. Dokładnie tego potrzebował tego jesiennego, paskudnego dnia... a raczej nocy.

***

– Widzę, że Paryż był dla ciebie łaskawy – Podstarzały polityk spojrzał znacząco na ciemny ślad na szyi Feliksa i uśmiechnął się rubasznie. – Nie bez powodu nazywają go miastem miłości, prawda? Aż żałuję, że sam nie mogłem polecieć…

– Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi – odparł lekko Polska, poprawiając kołnierzyk koszuli, by malinka aż tak nie rzucała się w oczy. – A teraz pan wybaczy, podróż samolotem była męcząca…

– A co sądzisz o wystawie w ambasadzie? – wypalił jeszcze polityk.

Polska zastanawiał się przez chwilę; potem uśmiechnął szeroko.

– Przyjemna – odparł. – Niezwykle. Dokładnie tego mi było trzeba w tak ponurą, zimną jesień.

Więcej pytań już nie usłyszał, jakby jego rozmówca zrozumiał, że to nie o fotografiach Feliks mówi.


End file.
